La Serveuse et Le Révolutionnaire (The Waitress and the Revolutionary)
by s24601
Summary: Amabele DuPont, an orphaned waif who works at the Cafe Musain, finds herself slowly getting involved with the radical revolutionaries who meet there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thenardier, I did what you wanted me to. I payed you up. Something for me, now." I spat at the loathsome conman in front of me. He was smirking as he watched me get worked up. His daughter Eponine stood behind him silently, daydreaming about Pontmercy without a doubt. I did Thenardier's dirty work for him after he pressured me to rob a small house along the river. I narrowly escaped the police. There was no way I was going to escape my payment.

"You pay me. Now. Or I'll alert the police that Eponine was the one who robbed that bourgeoisie's house down the street." I said coolly, but still gritting my teeth. Of course, I would never tell the police anything. Eponine was one of my only friends, and she was Thenardier's most valuable asset. She was pretty and could read and write. My strategy worked. I saw the smirk briefly disappear from Thenardier's mouth, but he quickly regained it as he pulled out 250 francs and shoved them into my hand.

Grinning, I curtsied and said sarcastically, "Pleasure doing business with you, _monsieur._" I pocketed the money as I confidently walked away. The alleyways of Paris could be dangerous, but not if you knew how to handle them like I did. It was only a short way to the house. I walked with long, confident steps as I saw the sun dimming in the amber sky above. I hoisted up my long greenish skirt as I walked. Before I knew it, I was at the shack I called home.

I turned the knob on the front door and walked into the decrepit house. I lived alone, with very few belongings. The shack was two rooms big, a living room and a tiny kitchen. In the living room was my 'mattress', which was really just a mat, a small mirror on the wooden, decaying wall, and a clock. In the kitchen, it had the food, a stove, and a table. Everything was falling apart. I took a quick glance at the clock. It was almost seven. Damn. I was almost late for my shift at the Café Musain.

I was a cook and waitress at the Café Musain every day. My mother always said I had a talent for cooking, and I guess it is one of the only things I'm actually good for. If I was late, each minute would deduct one franc from my already meager pay. I slipped on my apron, arranged my auburn hair into a tight knot on the top of my head and ran out of the house. The café was only a block away. I would most likely be on time.

As I neared the café, I heard shouting and laughter inside. Oh yes, how could I have forgotten? The 'revolutionaries' were meeting today. They were barely revolutionaries. They just got drunk and laughed while Enjolras shouted about equality. But even though they weren't revolutionaries, they were still entertaining to be around. Most of them were quite fond of me, mainly because I fetched them more liquor when they wanted it.

I slipped in the doorway at the same time as another girl, who I didn't notice there before. Of course it was 'Ponine. Coming to swoon over Pontmercy some more.

"Hello 'Ponine." I said, smiling at the thin brunette girl. She was only a year younger than me, but I still looked on her as a little sister, but also a best friend. She noticed me there finally.

"Oh hello Amabele. I figured I would see you here!" I smiled and nodded.

"You as well. Coming to see Pontmercy, I'm sure." I teased. She shushed my and playfully punched my shoulder. Laughing, I said, "Well, I've got to get to work now." She nodded as I strode behind the counter to get started on the boys' usual orders. _Bottle of whiskey for Grantaire…_ I grabbed a bottle of a type Grantaire was especially fond of and brought it over to his table. He was sitting with Pontmercy and Enjolras. I could never remember Pontmercy's first name…

"Here you go, Monsieur Grantaire." I plopped the bottle down in front of him. No doubt he will have it finished within the hour. Grantaire smiled up at me in a drunken stupor already.

"Madame DuPont, please sit," He gestured to an empty seat between he and Enjolras. I had work to do, but not much. I decided to accept his offer and sit down. Enjolras and Grantaire were both incredibly handsome. How could I refuse? I nodded curtly to each of them.

"Monsieur Enjolras, Monsieur Pontmercy," I used to work as a maid for a wealthy family, and I observed each and every one of their mannerisms. I mimic them now, and I act nothing like the waif I am. Enjolras and Pontmercy nodded back to me.

"Good evening, Miss DuPont." Enjolras said. I tried to hide the blushing I was sure my cheeks were doing. One of the reasons I loved my job was the fact that I got to be around the students. Every one of them was at least mildly attractive. At age seventeen, I needed to be looking for a husband. I doubted any of them would marry someone so out of their social class, but you never know…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjolras lectured Marius about the importance of the poor being risen up and equality for all people. I couldn't bear it anymore. It was ridiculous. I interjected,

"Pardon me, Monsieur Enjolras, but I honestly don't think that will ever work." Enjolras raised one eyebrow and I saw a flicker of a smirk on his face. He found it amusing that a simple street girl like me could ever be correct.

"Oh yes? Why is that?" He asked crisply, with a hint of a smile in his voice. I cleared my throat loudly and set my hands down, folded, on the table, like a politician would.

"Well, how would you raise the poor up? You can't force the humans to think anything. The rich will always think less of the poor. And the rich will always be in control. They will find a way to get the power. But I do think that making a republic would be a good thing. Then maybe someone out of all the rich would give a damn about the poor. But speaking of complete equality is ridiculous." Enjolras' eyebrows were both raised now.

"Very good, Mademoiselle DuPont. I'm impressed." I smirked and took a deep breath. Enjolras' lustrous blonde curls and long eyelashes framing his brilliant blue eyes…

"Well, monsieur, maybe you would like to discuss it over some lunch tomorrow?" Enjolras tilted his head back slightly, looked at Grantaire, and said,

"I would be pleased to, Mademoiselle." The Pontmercy boy nudged Enjolras in the ribs. Grantaire grinned his drunken smile. I stood up from the hard wooden seat and pushed it under the table.

"Well monsieurs, I really must be returning to my work." Grantaire set the bottle of whiskey I brought over ten minutes ago. It was empty. That must be a new record for him. "Another, Grantaire?" I asked with a smirk. He nodded and burped. I laughed and was about to walk away, when Enjolras suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist. His grip was quite firm,I flinched and took a sharp breath. That was where there were cuts from breaking the window to the house Thenardier made me rob. He noticed and immediately let go.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle. I didn't realize…" He apologized, staring at my injured wrist. I swore I saw a bit of pink flushing on his face.

"It's alright." I said, wrapping my arm in my apron. A few of the cuts started to bleed a bit. "Was there something you needed?" Enjolras looked at Grantaire with a solemn face.

"He doesn't need anything more to drink." Enjolras said. Grantaire sat up in protest. I nodded and walked away from the table. I slunk into the back room and applied pressure to my wrist. It was in a lot of pain. I wasn't thinking and I smashed the window with my bare fist when I did it. It was my first break in and I was flustered.

When the throbbing stopped, turned around, and there was Grantaire leaning against the wall. "Enjolras said no more whiskey." I said, and walked right by him. He followed me out the door. I got started on cooking a few chickens so the revolutionaries would have something to eat. Grantaire stood right behind me the whole time. I looked back at him and he grinned sheepishly at me. Sighing, I quickly reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. I gave it to him down low, so no one could see in the café.

Grantaire grinned wider and put a finger to his lips. He strode back to the table swigging his whiskey. I busied myself with the chicken. When I looked up to survey the place, I almost laughed. The revolutionaries' 'meeting' was just a bunch of young men acting like little boys. Over in the corner, Combeferre and Bahorel listened to Jehan recite something dramatically, a poem no doubt. Enjolras glared at me from his seat in between Pontmercy and Grantaire, who were seeing how fast Grantaire could chug down the new bottle of whiskey. Enjolras' eyes said, _This is why you shouldn't have given Grantaire more whiskey. _I shrugged. If Grantaire drank himself to death, it would be his fault and his fault only. Joly, Feuilly and Courfeyrac busied themselves with feeling Lesgle's bald head.

The chickens were ready. I put the spice covered chicken on a platter and brought it over to where Jehan was reciting his poem. I stopped and hovered behind him for a moment, listening to the verses.

"_The wind whispers overhead,_

_ The birds chatter about _

_ Newly found love,_

_ The flowers blossom each morn_

_ Because of you darling,_

_ Your stunning locks of golden hair,_

_ Your fair skin and your_

_ Heart-stopping emerald eyes…_"

He trailed off. "That's all I have for now." He finished. Combeferre smiled and said,

"It's lovely, Jehan, but don't you think it's a bit cliché? Very romantic though. " Jehan looked down at his poem scornfully.

"I thought it was good, Jehan." I said as I set the chicken down in the middle of the table. "What's her name?" He grinned.

"I don't know yet. But that's how I would imagine her to look." He said with a dreamy gaze in his dark brown eyes. I patted his shoulder and brought another chicken to Lesgle's table. They thanked me and attacked the bird immediately. I brought over the last and final chicken to Enjolras' table.

"Thank you. I don't believe I caught your first name, miss…?" Enjolras inquired.

"Amabele DuPont. And I don't believe I caught yours either, monsieur."

"Henri Enjolras." I nodded.

"Enjoy the food." I was excited Enjolras had finally noticed me for one of the first times. I'd always just been… there. And I was going to lunch with him tomorrow.


End file.
